memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:State of Flux (episode)
Contradiction? *''When Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok discuss how exactly Federation technology had fallen into the hands of the Kazon, Chakotay asks if there were any reports of any missing Starfleet ships. Janeway's answer that there were none that she was aware of, is later contradicted by Voyager's encounter with the in , indicating that Starfleet were unaware of its disappearance despite its status as a short range vessel (however, Tuvok had suggested that the Kazon may have possibly obtained Federation technology from another Starfleet ship that was pulled into the Delta Quadrant prior to their arrival and unbenownst to Starfleet.).'' Then she clearly wasn't aware of the fact that the Equinox was missing. Stafleet was a large organization and the ships were taken over a short period of time. This strikes me as a bad nitpick. :I agree. You can't expect every starship captain to be so immersed in details that they know the whereabouts and status of every ship. Kojiro Vance | Talk 22:54, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed, and removed. -- Alan del Beccio 22:56, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Story arc? Is it worth having a Seska story arc in the navigation box? Kojiro Vance | Talk :Except then there are the cases where Seska appeared early in the series that had nothing to do with later arc. -- Alan del Beccio 22:56, 9 January 2007 (UTC) EHM vs. EMH Is there a reason for Emergency Holographic Medical Program instead of Emergency Medical Holographic program in the references? -- TribbleFurSuit 01:52, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes. -- Alan 01:56, 30 September 2008 (UTC) If I apologize for my inefficiency, would you say what the reason is? Your words on the other page don't help either. "Valid redirect; linking the citation keeps it from being orphaned to avoid questions about why it was created." This doesn't explain why the citation exists, it only explains why the redirect exists. Little help? -- TribbleFurSuit 02:18, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Valid redirect = alternate usage -- Alan 02:27, 30 September 2008 (UTC) This still doesn't explain why the citation exists, it still only explains why the redirect exists. Look, I'm not trying to be argumentative. But if you thought you were going to save yourself the trouble of dealing with questions, I'm sorry for you that it didn't work. You might as well just answer. And if efficiency is something you value, I'm here to tell you that your avoidance of the use of complete sentences is less efficient, not more. It's making your problems worse. If this is some philosophical thing about redirect policy, or if it's got something to do with this episode, or if it's just a redlink that you found in the references, why not just say. --TribbleFurSuit 02:46, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds to me like it's in the references because in the episode the name was used explicitly. Therefore it was used as an alternate name and thus...valid redirect. — Morder 02:47, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, I thought I already explained that. The term was used in the episode, hence its inclusion here. That's generally how this wiki thing works. What is/was there left to explain? -- Alan 02:49, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :But since you are so insistent about this we shall refer to the following proverb: "Give a man a fish; you have fed him for today. Teach a man to fish ; and you have fed him for a lifetime." http://www.chakoteya.net/Voyager/110.htm -- Alan 02:50, 30 September 2008 (UTC) "The term was used in the episode" You didn't explain that at all. -- TribbleFurSuit 02:51, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :"Alternate usage" = "The term was used in the episode". Also, I did on the other talk page...but apparently I didn't make that point transparent enough. Otherwise, I'm not sure why else I would have added the link to the episode page... -- Alan 02:55, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Bg info Just saw this in the background section :... as well as when Gul Dukat disguised himself as a Bajoran to earn the trust of Kai Winn, (DS9: "'Til Death Do Us Part")... That hadn't happened yet (nor had the episode been written). Should it be there? -- Indefatigable 22:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Removed :While shooting the scene wherein Neelix introduces leola root to Chakotay, Ethan Phillips' false Talaxian teeth fell out while speaking about the effects of eating a ''kaylo apple.'' This was removed by Delta2373 since it lacked a cite beyond a video on youtube. - 22:12, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Bhahahahha....that's hilarious. I still dont get why withholding such information benefits the goals of this site, but oh well, I'm glad I stumbled over it when someone erased it into oblivion :) – Distantlycharmed 22:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It was a clip from a DVD special feature. Off the top of my head I don't recall which one it was. Youtube is not a valid source as unless it's uploaded by CBS/Paramount it's a copyright violation...Not funny at all, just being cautious... — Morder (talk) 23:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) 47 reference There is a clandestine reference to 47: The coordinates Paris gives to Tuvok are "81-40". 8 - 1 + 40 = 47. This is really far-fetched. Too far. Season 1, Stardate 48658.2, Year 2371: 1 + 4 + 8 + 6 + 5 + 8 + 2 + 2 + 3 + 7 + 1 = 47. 357th episode of 728 episodes, 168 VOY episodes: 3 + 5 + 7 + 7 + 2 + 8 + 1 + 6 + 8 = 47. :I agree... I removed the supposed 47 reference. -- Renegade54 (talk) 22:04, November 9, 2015 (UTC)